THE FOXY SAGE
by voidprince
Summary: With a jutsu gone wrong his life shall be fore ever change. How will naruto live now that he is the last living person on the elemental continent and all because of him. And why is he four! FIRST STORY NARU/HAREM? NEGI/? OPNARUTO


**The Foxy Sage**

** Frist fanfiction i ever wrote so bear with me here. Naruto will be god-like as he does absorb the juubi. he will have all blood lines from the juubi as the juubi created chakra therefore bloodlines. He will be stronger than the juubi but you find out why as you read and yes there will be other godly people so he will have a few tough fights. It will be a harem and i will be taking suggestions. Don't like Don't read.**

**jutsu/magic**

**"demon/summon/tail beast mode"**

"normal/yelled!"

'thought'

** I do not own naruto, negima, or any other mangas use **

**CH:1 - leaving konoha, 10 years, negi!**

The battle with Madara was showing a turn for the worst. With Madara unable to take the juubi's power he ended up unsealing the great beast while keeping it's soul to control it. Naruto seeing most of the alliance die decided to go for broke with one last attack.

**NARUTO POV: It will be like that for the beginning of the chapter not all of it**

Seeing a chance for one last attack I load as must chakra as I could in to one last rasengan over-loading the ball of doom causing an explosion to happen. I. HAD. FAILED.

"hahaha so close but not enough huh Uzumaki how does it fell to know no matter how stro-ahh what the hell?!" Madara shouted.

Or so I thought as i had just created a new jutsu put as it had just been 'created' i couldn't control it.

"What the hell did you do?!" came madara screams but The screams that came from the rest of the alliance drown his out.

"what's happening ark" sream a male Shinobi"were disappearin..." was the yell of a kunoichi before she vanish and a light was seen going inside of Naruto.

All I could do was listen to their scream not knowing how to stop the jutsu all i could do was watch as i absorb them.

"Naruto live on there's nothing you can do so live. Live for us." were my father's last words.

"d-dad" i called out as tear pour down my eyes

"B-brat listen to him and live promise me you'll live and move on promise me" Tsunade said before she too vanish.

"o-obaa-san i promise i will i p-promise" i could hardly get the words out.

one by one came their goodbyes and all i could do was stand and stare as millions of lights enter my body with madara and juubi being the last as they try to fight it. As soon as the juubi enter i felt pain so much pain then my world went black as i was surrounded in a cocoon of light.

**2 days later**

I awoke as laying on the cool hard ground as memories of want happen it me. I am alone. There all dead no no i can't think like that. I made a promise to obaa-san. I will live I will move on for them. Powers of the juubi keep playing in my head giving me knowledge. so standing up all i feel is pain but i stand up any way. Putting my hands in a familiar sign and called out **Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu **creating three thousand clone but...

"why the hell do you all look four and what the fuck are those" I yelled as i saw my clones while pointing to the fax ears and ten tails they have.

"Us look at your self we just look like you dumbass" The clones yelled. oh no did i de-age? what the hell

" whatever do you all know what I want" i ask and after a chourse of "hai" they went off. I sent them to search the elemental nation for people and seal what they find. Now to figure out how to hide these ears and tails.

**2 weeks later**

The last clones just got back with scroll fill with all the items of the elemental nations there were no survivors sadly. But on a side note I learn that i can hide my tails and ears, turn in to a giant ten tailed fox, turn to a fox with anywhere from 1-10 tails and from the size of a kit to well giant with a few other forms. I sealed all the scrolls in to one master scroll and sent off to sea.

**1 month later**

My ship crash on to some shore but I survive. I found myself in some place called england. As i wander around this city I've found a library it was here that i found out how to speak this weird language i keep hearing through a books called japanese to english for dummies and where i was along with the world's history.

one day as i was walking through town an old couple stop me.

"hello young man where's your parents" the old women ask

seeing how they mean me no harm even through they give off and aura of power i answer them. "Don't have any i'm a orphaned live on these street you see"

"why aren't you in an orphanage" asked the man

I narrowed my eyes and said "don't like them"

**old man pov**

My wife Sandy and I were walking home when we sense a great power coming from a young kid. Sandy stop the kid to talk where we found out he was a homeless orphaned. But what got me was when he answer my question why were his eyes narrow did he have a bad experience with one.

"Paul let's take him home. I mean all the kids have their own families and we can teach him our spells and such since the kids wanted to make their own" My wife whisper in my ear but before i could answer the kid spoke.

"Spells ? Is that the strange power coming off of you guys? he asked but i was surprise he hear her at the tone she was speaking.

**third person pov**

"I see you can sense magic well since my wife would beat me in the ground if i don't ask would you like to be adopted by us?" paul ask a little happy to be able to pass on all his knowledge.

"sure why not names naruto. naruto uzumaki-namikaze" shrugged naruto before introducing himself.

"Great name's Paul Manchester and this is my wife Sandy Manchester now of to your new home" said paul with a Grinned as he started to walk off while Sandy grab Naruto's hand and he left for a new adventure.

**Around 10 years later (the time between the years will be shown in flash back later on)**

Naruto woke up on a plane heading to japan why japan well Nekane Springfield had asked him to go to some school to look after her cousin negi so off he went. Now Naruto had change over the years standing at 5'8 with the build of an olympic swimmer(his muscles are stronger than a humans) he wears a gray tank with a black leather jacket over it and black shinobi pants and gray tape on his shins and forearms with steel toe combat boots. He had on tsunades necklace while he had grown his hair out. his spiky blond hair was similar to his dad's but like 3-4 inches longer. he still had the bang that frame his face but had the back in a low ponytail. he still had his whisker mark but had no baby fat.

He had done alot during these years abusing the hell outta the kage bunshin he was known as a genius having a doctorate in medicine, chemical engineering, and mechanical engineering a masters in chemistry and a bachelor's in english. He had learn chinese too. But how you ask well he abuse kage bushin in a school for mage's. He learn all he could from sandy and paul and even created a few spells. Through he went on odd job through out the magical world earning a few monikers.

Like 'the sage of ten paths', 'ten tail demon', 'demon swordsman', even 'the tailed god' through that one was created by some cult that worships him. He even gain #shudders# fan girls they greated some club.

"ah good to be on land" Naruto said as he stretch earning a few blushes "well time to head to the train" he said before walking off.

The train ride to Mahora Academy was well unique as least. It was fill with girls all that had major blushes while staring at him. He even saw this girl with glasses making groping movements with her hands. When he arrive he set off to the the deans office.

**deans office**

Naruto came to the dean door and decided to kick it open and say " yo old man I'm callin in a favor ya owe me"

"hohoho well if it isn't naruto-kun what can I do for you" repiled the dean. he was in his chair with takahata next to him.

"well you see Nekane ask me to watch negi ya know so i figure since I can't help him with any thing I'd get a job here and look after him so I am calling the favor ya owe me for signing those icha icha of yours" yes Naruto brought back icha icha and made it better.

"hohoho I see will I can put you in the science class as teacher and assign you as a school for 100k a year how that sound all i need is a new icha and it's a deal" the perverted old man said

"but sir that's a lot of money for a book" takahata try to reason but was cut off by the dean "it's not just a book it's the bible" he declare in a worshiping tone make takahata sweatdrop.

Naruto Just grin and toss him his latest book and the dean did the same but with his schedule. And with that he left following negi's magic signature.

**2-A**

Negi was teaching a lesson when he hear a knock on the door "come in" he called as he turn towards the door.

when it open he hear "Yo how ya doing brat" before he tackle the man to the ground confusing his class. "who is this negi sensei?" ask ayaka

"Class This is Naruto-nii, naruto-nii this is my class" negi said as he and the man stood up. The class blush when they saw him. standing at 5'8 with the build of an olympic swimmer(his muscles are stronger than a humans) he wears a gray tank with a black leather jacket over it and black shinobi pants and gray tape on his shins and forearms with steel toe combat boots. He had on tsunades necklace while he had grown his har out. his spiky blonde hair was similar to his dad's but like 3-4 inches longer. he still had the bang that frame his face but had the back in a low ponytail. he still had his whisker mark but had no baby fat.

"yo I am the nw science teacher for the middle school as well as a doctor for when the nurse is busy" Naruto said shocking the class.

"wait how the hell? are you even qualified to be a doctor?" ask asuna doubting what Naruto say is true.

"but onii-san is a genius" stated negi but he was cut of by naruto saying " I'm not really a genius I-" but he was cut off by negi " but you have a doctorate in medicine, chemical engineering, and mechanical engineering a masters in chemistry and a bachelor's in english as well as knowing three languages (english,japanese,and chinese)" He stated getting jaw drops from the class.

"any one can get those if they work hard enough" he stated as if it was a fact getting deadpan looks from everyone.

He then went to the board and wrote his name Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze when he was done he notice a few reactions.

Setsuna, Chao, Mana and Eva thought the same thing 'what the hell is the demon sage doing here' they have hear of him after all he is in almost every issue of mage weekly. And the fact he Absorb a demon lord and took claim of his kingdom in makai at 8 (physical age) made people notice him.

Kaede 'well it seems my lord has enter my school should be fun' you see after fight her entire clan using only the ninja arts they decided to serve him some even worshipping him.

Zazie well she was just a little red.

And Ku Fei just wanted to fight him after seeing him in martial arts tournaments always wanting to fight him.

and with that he left to go find his room...jumping out the window...which was close.


End file.
